


Just Take a Breath

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean finds out, sometimes even air can be personal...</p><p>Fanfiction.net E/O Challenge. Word of the Week: Clear. No Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take a Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Something semi-normal for a change, but still funny. Happy Birthday to PaulatheCat and Tribble Master.

Dean entered the mist-clouded room and wheezed, his watery eyes tearing. The gaseous, cloying over-sweet droplets tickled his throat.

"What the hell is that?" he choked, almost unable to talk through the thick vapor.

"Spring Flowers", said Sam, as he sprayed Bobby's living room table. He seemed completely unaffected. "This room was stinking... dirty socks, beer cans.. I don't know how you guys can breathe in here. Just wanted to clear the air."

Dean threw on his leather jacket.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To the nearest bar... " Dean gasped, "for some stale, beer- and smoke-infested air."


End file.
